


Falling For You

by redeyedwrath



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 18:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: It happens, as most things seem to, when they're with the knights. Merlin trips over — well, something. Whether that be his own feet or a wayward sword or a tree root, it really doesn't matter, and in Merlin's case, all three are equally possible. Usually, Arthur would check up on Merlin, see if he's feeling fine, and then laugh it off.But usually, Merlin's face isn't contorted with pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he clutches at his ankle.





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what y'all!!!! I'm alive!!!! I know I haven't really written much this year but things have been busy and I just started uni and all that jazz :p I actually wrote this a year ago and then completely forgot about it but well, here ya go ^^

It happens, as most things seem to, when they're with the knights. Merlin trips over — well, something. Whether that be his own feet or a wayward sword or a tree root, it really doesn't matter, and in Merlin's case, all three are equally possible. Usually, Arthur would check up on Merlin, see if he's feeling fine, and then laugh it off.

But usually, Merlin's face isn't contorted with pain, his eyes squeezed shut as he clutches at his ankle. Arthur doesn't even realise he's dropped his sword and started running until he's at Merlin's side, the knees of his breeches wet with mud.

"Merlin?" he asks, laying a hand on Merlin's arm. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

The only response Arthur gets is a slight nod. Merlin's still curled in on himself like a babe, ears and elbows sticking out and nothing else. Arthur swallows.

"Merlin, you hurt your ankle. I'm going to take you to Gaius, okay?"

Distantly, Arthur's aware the knights have gathered around them, their figures towering over Arthur where he's kneeled. He bites back a venomous command to get back — they're just worried about Merlin, but Arthur's almost overcome with the urge to shield Merlin from everything and everyone but him.

Merlin nods again, quickly, finally letting go of his ankle. Arthur curls his arm around Merlin's shoulders, pulling him up until Merlin's leaning into his side. He still hasn't said a word.

"Merlin, are you okay, love?" he asks, softly, nose almost touching Merlin's cheekbone. Merlin bites his lip and squeezes Arthur's shoulder, nodding again.

A knight laughs — Arthur turns around quickly to glare at the culprit, making sure to hold his gaze until the knight looks away. He knows a twisted ankle might seem like nothing compared to a blade wound, but... but it's _Merlin_.

"Leon," he says, turning to his oldest friend. Leon immediately snaps to attention. "Take over the training. I'll bring Merlin to Gaius."

"Of course, Sire," Leon answers, leading the knights away from Merlin and Arthur until they're alone on the field, Merlin leaning on Arthur.

"Can you walk?" Arthur asks. Then, when Merlin doesn't respond, "Merlin, love, I need you to walk with me."

Finally, Merlin opens one eye, bright blue even through the haze of pain. Arthur resists the urge to pull him even closer. "Arthur," Merlin starts, "Arthur, I could walk there on my own. You should go back to your knights."

Arthur scoffs. "Nonsense. Now come on, we've to go to Gaius."

Even though Merlin snorts, he lets Arthur lead him through the castle, yet he draws the line at letting Arthur carry him up the stairs. Every time he steps on his bad foot, he lets out a wince of pain, and Arthur's stomach twists.

When they reach Gaius' chambers it's a relief, and Arthur quickly lowers Merlin down onto a bench. Merlin's pale — paler than usual — and Arthur grabs his hand, squeezing it, kneeling until Merlin's forced to look at him.

"It's probably just a twisted ankle," Merlin says, smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Arthur nods.

"Doesn't mean it can't hurt."

"True," Merlin laughs breathless, leaning back against the bench, features drawn with pain. Arthur draws Merlin's hand up until it touches his lips, pressing a quick kiss against it.

"You'll be okay, love," Arthur says, soft.

The corners of Merlin's mouth draw up. He'll be okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing! I hope you liked it? Please leave a comment if you did?
> 
> Or maybe [reblog the post for this fic on Tumblr](https://softmerthur.tumblr.com/post/179902205892/title-falling-for-you-rating-gen-pairing) if you really liked it :p


End file.
